The Intoxication of Your Love
by redheadrebel77
Summary: The Joker drags Harley on an adventure while she reflects on the ups and downs of their relationship. Harley's POV.
1. Chapter 1

The snow was lightly falling, sticking to the dirt of the alley. It melted when it reached my blistering skin, turning into water and running off, carrying my blood with it. There was a pool of it forming around me, melting the pure white snow like my innocence had been melted by Jay. No, right now he was The Joker…

I screamed but I couldn't hear it. I only knew because I could feel my mouth open, could feel the vibrations the noise made around my body.

I could _feel_ everything…

Every place I had been slapped, punched, and kicked. Bruises were starting to form over the old ones, and I could feel the blood under my skin pooling. The bile in my throat was working its way up from my gut, brought on by my adrenaline rush and lack of food. I could feel each step his boots made on the ground as he walked around me, examining me like I was his prey about to be finished off. I noticed each snow flake as it sizzled at my feverish flesh and then fell in a teardrop of blood.

And then I felt what I never thought I would feel again…


	2. Chapter 2

_Five hours before then…_

"Twas o' du ahenja todah, Puhhin?" I shouted from the bathroom, my mouth full of a toothbrush and its favorite companion. In translation, I was saying, "what's on the agenda today, Puddin'?" Luckily, he didn't hear me, or he probably would have been bothering me again on 'manners'. Pssh…

I spat out the minty paste and washed out my mouth in the rusty sink. I checked my face in the cracked mirror, then wiped off the corners of my mouth with a towel. The bathroom was a dirty light blue in color and stained from old cigarette smoke. Jay had chosen a run down apartment in the middle of the Narrows, right where everyone would have expected us to be. He believed in hiding right under their noses. Oh my, was he ever so smart!

Opening the door, I took a step out into hall. I went into the run-down kitchen to try and answer the question on my own. There was a calendar hanging on the wall, so I went up and looked at it. On it, a kitten sat in a basket, the epitome of adorable. However, someone had decided that they should add their own touch, for there were black circles around the eyes and a red smile on its small muzzle. I looked at the date, April 4th. Nothing was written down in Puddin's scratchy hand writing (which didn't surprise me), so I went to go find him.

I walked into the living room to find Jay sprawled out on the retro orange loveseat. His right leg was thrown over the back and his left arm was dangling towards the ground. His tongue was poking out, and he looked very much like a dog.

A very cute, pounce-able dog. I giggled as I jumped into the air, traveling towards my one and only. I managed to land on his chest with my feet on his sides, smiling and laughing the whole time. However, someone else didn't think it was so funny. He coughed and his eyes opened, hands instinctively going to my neck as he pushed me off roughly with a deep growl.

I chuckled from the floor, trying to keep up a happy mood. "Come on, Puddin'! Have some fun!" From above, I saw him roll over, and before I knew what was happening, he had rolled off the couch and onto me. He caught himself with his arms, his face dangerously close to mine. So close, in fact, that I could see the anger in his eyes I had caused from waking him up.

He licked the scar on his left cheek. "Don'**t** do that _again_." I was still laughing a little, but when he glared at me, I realized it wasn't a joke. I started to frown and whimper, worry at the back of my mind. It got worse when I realized how vulnerable I was in this position, his lanky frame bigger than my small feminine one.

His head went down to my neck and I could feel his hot breath. I felt him laugh when he noticed how fast my breath was coming. I was trying to stay calm, but I knew I was in trouble. I knew it, and he knew it...

And he was going to enjoy it.

His teeth latched on to my shoulder and stayed there, his jaws like vice grips. My eyes clamped shut and my mouth opened in a silent scream, but I wouldn't let myself make a noise. My brain was shooting adrenaline to the spot, making the skin and the muscle beneath it even more sensitive. It was also shouting at me to _run_. But I couldn't run, not only because he was on top of me, but more importantly because there was love there too. The pain was because I was in trouble, but it was also because he loved me. He was just teaching me, because he _loved_ me.

He loved me…

I knew it. Not only because of how he acts, but because he told me once. It was a time he hates to be reminded of, but I keep the memory close to my heart…


	3. Chapter 3

…It was the first night after he had escaped from Arkham, with my help of course. Jay was pacing the living room, his air heavy with a need for adventure. I didn't want to help him for fear I would ruin his planning. So, I sat in a chair that had stuffing popping out in random places and Jay's purple overcoat hanging on the back. I was at the card table that stood as our dining room table and was just waiting, tense with worry.

After about a half hour, he stopped his pacing and went over to me. He looked at me, said, "Ah, Harley," and reached into one of the pockets of his vest. Before I could ask what my Puddin' was doing, he had pulled out a black handkerchief. He reached his arms towards the back of my head, and I smiled hesitantly before the fabric lightly tickled my face.

The coat from the back of the chair was removed, and I heard him put it on. I smiled to myself as I thought of how dashing he must look. Then I felt the chair below me disappear as he picked me up bridal style. I began to giggle into his chest, a warm and comforting security blanket that eased my jittery nerves.

That was until he said, "Shut _**up**_, Har_ley_, before I change my mind and dro_p_ you."

I was silent after that. I heard the unique sound of a car door opening, and then he placed me in a padded seat. Moments later, he got in the other side and started the engine.

He drove us for about fifteen minutes. I occupied myself with enjoying the sound of his breathing and random mumblings. Once, I think he almost hit another car, for I felt us swerve violently and heard Jay growl loudly. All the same, we made it safely to wherever he was taking us.

The car must have turned off the main road for it now seemed to be going over gravel. Judging by the time it took, we continued for about a mile before he stopped the car and shut off the engine. I waited and he pulled me out, lifting me up again as if I were a piece of lace. He carried me for a small distance. I thought he climbed some stairs, but before I could think much about it, he had set my down on my feet again.

Taking this as an unspoken key to take my binding off, my arms went up the black handkerchief. But Jay was quicker, his hand grabbing my wrists to forcefully put them by my sides again.

"Not _yet_, Dollface."

I pouted in what I assumed to be his direction. I thought he would laugh at me - or at worst, slap me - but his retort surprised me even more. His lips came crushing down on mine, dominant but at the same time delicate. His tongue slipped into my mouth like a viper to gently brush against mine. It was a blazing fire that torched my lips and traveled down my throat to my heart. And then, before I could fully conceive what was happening, it was over. His hot lips were gone, the space in front of me cold and empty. It felt like a dream and left me with vertigo.

What we were standing on began to move, and I yelped as I was caught off balance. My feet stumbled to find a stable position. Jay's arms grabbed my shoulders, and suddenly I was securely on my feet again.

Whatever was below us was picking up speed and I huddled into Puddin's chest out of nervousness. He let me, his coat fanning out from the wind and wrapping me even closer to his warmth. Then, as if deciding somewhere in his mind it was the perfect time, he turned me around to face away from him. The wind chilled me and I could feel it play with my hair, whipping it in all directions. Jay's left arm wrapped around my waist, strong and protective. He took a step forward, which made me forced to stagger along in front of him. Then he took another one, and I did too, but when I went to put my feet down, the ground wasn't where it was supposed to be.

My feet were dangling in the air…which meant only one thing - _I_ must have been dangling in the air as well. My first reaction was to scream, the noise fading off so quickly it was just a phantom gliding from my lips. They then turned into whimpers and my hands scrambled desperately for Jay's arm, the only thing holding me up. They held on to him for dear life, to save me just in case he decided it was time to let go.

I could feel his scars against my ear, pulled tight from him smiling. He didn't say anything, just kept on smiling. I didn't get it - I was too scared, too preoccupied with saving my own microscopic life.

And so we stayed like that, me frozen in a moving darkness that had no end, and he smiling to a world which only he could see. It was a strange representation of our lives.

Jay's coat only kept me partially warm, and soon my face was numb to the cold. I grew used to it, along with the weightlessness that actually seemed freeing. Not too long after, I began enjoying it, free from gravity and with my life dependent only on Mistah J.

He must have sensed my comfort, for I felt his warm hand against my temple, and the handkerchief was removed.

I could see everything, and I gasped.

His badly died blonde-hair-turned-green was mixing with my own unnatural blonde, swirling around themselves in an unpredictable dance. Through it I saw there were train tracks below me, which meant we must be on the back of a train. The boards in between the rails were disappearing and reappearing so quickly I couldn't comprehend how fast we were moving. We were traveling on a hill - I could see the whole city of Gotham strewn out before me. The lights were twinkling magnificently, casting a glowing halo around a façade of a world that was more magical then it could ever be.

From this high, it seemed almost…_peaceful_. I was weightless, floating above all of the crime, filth, and rot that was Gotham City. There was no gunshots, no ambulance sirens, just the wind rushing by my ears. The air was strangely fresh, not dank and polluted like the stuff that always lingered around the city.

Tears came to my eyes when I realized he did this all for me. My Puddin' did this just for me. He must really love me.

He made a noise in my ear, and I angled my head up closer to hear what he was about to all the noise made by the train, his whisper still sounded louder than anything else could have.

He whispered, in his raspy voice, "I, _uh_…I love you, Har_ley_."


	4. Chapter 4

The biting slowed down and finally stopped. He growled and I whimpered. But then he kissed the spot lightly, sending shivers down half of my body. He began to kiss up my neck, his hot breath lovely on my cool skin. My hips arched up to him in pleasure and I saw him smile. His right hand slid beneath my body to cup at my butt, and all the while he was whispering, "Harley, darling...Harley..." He kissed me then, at the same time that his hips came crushing into mine. He lifted my leg and started grinding, his movements matching our tongue twisting. We had gone off the deep end, were so immersed in each other. Before I knew it our clothes were off, and he was all passion. This was the Joker nobody knew, and it made me proud. I smiled and looked at him lovingly, memorizing every detail of the moment.

The Joker was also business, and didn't let our lovemaking go more then an hour. I knew the date on the calender was something important, especially by how fast he managed to get dressed.

While fixing his tie, he said, "Ah, Harley. If only you would _learn_ that I don'_**t**_ like to be woken up."

The only sign that he had just enjoyed what had surpassed was a slight smirk and a sideways glance to me. I smiled at him. It was true, I get carried away sometimes when I see him. He is just so _cute_, even if he tries to hide it…Which just makes it cuter for some reason.

I could never tell him this though, so instead I simply replied, "Sorry Puddin', it won't happen again." He mumbled something that sounded like it could be sarcastic and rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Har, we have things to do, places to be…before they are gone. Ha ha ha ho he."

He grabbed a black duffel bag from the bedroom and then pulled me with him out of the apartment. Not even caring to lock the door, we walked down through the hallway.

before coming out into a side alley. I looked up to determine the weather and saw that the sky was completely gray and overcast. There was a chill in the air that made me shiver. I looked at Mistah J, who had just continued walking, and jogged to catch up with him.

"So ya never answered my question, Mistah J. What are we doing today?"

He nonchalantly glanced sideways at me as if registering I was there for the first time. His mouth widened into a slight smile, but was accentuated due to his permanent scars to make him look like he had just heard the funniest thing.

"We are, ah, going to _blow_ the subway-goers minds," he said, and added a chuckle at the end for effect.

I started to smirk, which soon made me giggle, which then made me break into hysterical laughter. Mistah J was so fun to be around, he always seemed to have a surprise up his sleeve!

I heard Jay's voice over my own laughter though, rough and deep and meaningful, "Harley, _Harley_, shut _**up**_ Harley." He had stopped walking to look at me, and his hands were balled into fists as if he was restricting himself from hitting me.

I stopped laughing quickly and took to smiling nervously, like a dog trying to get love after it has done something bad. He just looked me in the eye, licked his scars, and continued walking.

So I followed.

"Mistah J, did you rig the explosives already, or are we going to go get them?"

Without pausing to think, he responded, "We are going to go get them, Har. Today, we will set it up. Then _tomorrow_, everyone will get to blow the candles ou_t_." He followed up with his hyena laugh and it bounced off the building to echo back into our ears.

I smiled, excited for another interesting adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

The day was going to be spent rigging the devices at the locations that Jay had scribbled in red marker out on an old subway map. We had gotten them from a young Chinese man in the Narrows who wound up getting shot because of his ignorance. But, that was beside the point.

When I asked Jay why he was going to do this (for even though it seemed like there was no reason, I knew him better), he replied, "Ah, Har, you are getting smarter." With this comment, he 'tapped' me on the head and received a half-playful glare in return. "People _rely_ on things too much. They all have, uh, something that they go to for _comfort_, because they know it will never change. They get comfortable with everything _conforming_ to what they need…when they need it. Sometimes, your faith needs to get _rattled_ a bi_**t**_."

His hands had flailed exuberantly during this performance, and lingered in the air at the end like a conductor holding a symphony on its last note. I laughed at him, amused by his theatrics.

We wound up at our first stop of the day-a tunnel close to the exit at St. Andrew's and Dullich, somewhere Downtown. I was trailing behind Jay and lugging around a big duffel bag with the explosives in it. It was quite cumbersome and it seemed like it would make sense for him to carry the bag and me to rig the devices. So, I repeated this question out loud.

The slow way he turned his head to look at me made me realize that the question shouldn't have been uttered. It made sense, and Joker never made sense. Plus, he wanted to do all the work himself, since it was _his_ show. And I also guessed that since he already had the duffel from home that this one was my job, but his was a lot lighter.

Somehow, all this clicked into my head the instant _after_ I said it.

"Oh," was all that came out of my epiphany, and therefore Jay didn't realize what had just gone down in my head.

He thought he had to make me understand.

Up came that conductor pose again, and he suddenly seemed to be looming over me. The bag dropped from my shoulder to land with a 'thud' on the dirty concrete below us. Eyes that sparked with fire bore down into my own.

His hands came down to grab at my neck.

My breathing hitched as my brain echoed, _Ohshitohshitohshit_, like a damn broken record.

Jay cocked his head and licked his lips, "Har, you are so smart, but you forge_**t**_ so easily."

…And I remember too soon. But my thoughts remained my own (as they should have stayed in the first place) and he continued on.

"What is it going to _take_ to make you better? Do I have to beat it into you?" His laughter came then, echoing down the subway tunnel. "Ha ha ha! It seems we repea**t** this lesson often. What will I do with y—"

Jay was interrupted by a soft noise that came from inside his overcoat. His right hand came off of my neck to reach inside his left lapel. Out came a pocket watch, the kind one finds in a toy store. It had bright colors on it, and a plastic chain. As he pulled it out, the music got louder, and I could here the classic Jack-in-the-Box song. Chuckling, Mr. J put it out in front of my nose, in a way that made me have to go somewhat cross-eyed to see it.

At the right time in the song, the watch popped open. I squeaked a little (I hate to admit) but then I smiled. Out came a little clown, springing up and down and looking like it was going to eat me. Jay looked at me as if he was psychoanalyzing me.

"Well, we're running out of time, Dearest Harley! Off to the subs we go, and don't forget my bag!" And just like that, we were off again. I knew he wouldn't forget my punishment, but for now I was a free woman.


End file.
